Lebros Supplies/Strategy
category:Guides Source # At point (1) there is only one crawler. It's possible to feed ALL FOUR of the guards at this location without getting any aggro at all. In fact, you shouldn't get aggro here for the "trainer" will have to start early and lose out on precious feeding time. # Feed the very SW people first, the ones all the way in the back. That way you lose less time backtracking if one of thems get full on the way from the food NPC. # As soon as 3/4 of the SW guards are full, the trainer needs to leave the main party and get on with their "training" run. At this point there should NO crawler aggro. The trainer should get set up a little north of the Start. # This is tricky. There are actually THREE crawlers in what we call the "doughnut". Two to the north and one in the south. What you want to do is aggro the south Crawler and head to point (3). Along the way, the trainer is going to pick up two other crawlers. # At this point, the trainer will have 3 crawlers after him. When he gets to point (3), he/she should be able to turn around and start training them back towards point (4) or back to point (2). This might take down all Utsusemi shadows, but we're still in good shape. # Most people can get to the two NE people and feed them without aggroing the crawler there. So, the trainer should head from point (3) to point (2) and this time aggro the two crawlers in the northern part of the "doughnut". # From here, the trainer heads to point (5) to pick up the last two crawlers. At this point, the trainer will have about seven crawlers on him/her. Hopefully this person is a Thief! # Once all seven crawlers are on the trainers, have them Flee and head back to point (1). You can take them all the way to the bottom of F-10, but you're not likely to get tractored and raised if you die there. *After this... well... there are multiple theories. If you can get all the crawlers clustered in F-10, you can Perfect Dodge and wait until they're all attacking you and then have a BLM Sleepga II them, back off and then log out. Once logging back in, all crawler hate will be shed and you can go about feeding. The problem with this is the thf/nin can die too soon with 2 hour up from the crawler's fireball attack. *Easiest way to beat this is with a THF/NIN who has permament movement aid (Striders, Skadi's Jambeaux, etc.) He can kite caterpillars endlessly around the maze with a little cure support after turning points. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ *Setup: Pld/drk/sam/rdm/thf/war. :: All subbed Thf + 5 pairs of boots. * Pld(Odomitria),Drk(Ruiko),Tyrese(Sam),Rdm/thf(Odomsmom/pa),War(Dece). :: Pld/War duo'd the ones in the north/west. :: Thf/RDM duo'd the ones in the south/east. :: Sam/Drk duo'd the ones in the south/west. * Thf grabbed all of the crawlers and kited them to the far south/east. * Full attack remaining npc's north and have a kiter for crawlers die in south/east. * Trying to figure out who has fed whom is to confusing. Stay with 2 NPC's per person. * If someone finishes their's up move on to another area.--Odomitria. A bard can be used Troubadour and Chocobo Mazurka. Haveing /thf is perfect for once Chocobo Mazurka is down to flee away and recast Chocobo Mazurka. Also able to Horde Lullaby if you needed. Horde Lullaby would be perfect for when you have to feed or get food untill its totaly esisted. Edit: Chocobo Mazurka does not work in dungeons, and the above strategy has been tried with no success.